Just the Wind
by Amisha N. Smith
Summary: Wow! My second Passions fanfic! That didn't take long, eh? This one recounts the night Alistair raped Theresa, from Gwen's P.O.V.


**Just the Wind**

by: Amisha N. Smith

_Okay, here's my second Passions fanfic. And yep, it's another story mainly starring Gwen, the coolest lady in soap operas today. Well, second coolest. Erica Kane (AMC) really takes that title. Before I start this fic, let me again warn that it will contain strong language and extremely strong anti-Theresa Fitzgerald karma. But it also contains something even more unpleasant: Rape. That's right, this is a story recounting that night Theresa suffered the ultimate violation by Alistair, told from Gwen's point of view. Lemme first just say that I do not, in any respect, promote rape. Not of people I like, not of people I dislike. Not even of fictional people whom I hate with a passion. (Like Theresa Fitzgerald or Harry Potter.) And remember; this is just a story. So for any of you 'Resa fans planning to write in telling me what a rape-promoting jerk I am, I would just like to say shut the hell up to you in advance. Don't like the story? Don't read it. Now, let's do this…_

**Just the Wind**

_Oh my god! He's raping her!_

Gwen stood outside Alistair's bedroom door, listening to the sounds of Theresa screaming in horror and fighting like hell to keep herself from being violated by her newlywed husband Alistair Crane. Her pulse quickened as she heard Theresa's screams grow more desperate and her husband beginning to laugh evilly. It sounded as if Alistair was winning the fight. A rush of anger flowed through Gwen. She had more good reasons to hate Theresa than anyone ever did or ever will. But she still could not let this happen to her. Regardless of how evil she was, Theresa was still a human being.

_Is she?_

Gwen outstretched her hand and took hold of the doorknob, readying herself to rush into the room and stop Alistair from raping Theresa. Even if she had to tackle Alistair to the ground so Theresa could escape, she was determined to stop that monster from doing the evilest thing that anyone could ever do to a woman.

_The evilest thing? I know something much worse that you can do to a woman._

Gwen stopped turning the knob in mid-turn. What the _hell_? What on earth was her sub-conscience trying to tell her? What could be worse than getting raped?

_Losing a child._

Gwen took her hand off the knob of the door. Of _course_! How could she forget? Theresa was the one who was responsible for her losing her little Sarah and her baby Nathan. And she was actually contemplating rushing in to her _rescue_? Psh. Theresa was getting exactly what she deserved. Why should she stick her neck out to… Suddenly Gwen shook her head, extremely ashamed of the thoughts she was having. What was she _thinking_? Of course Theresa didn't deserve this! She may be a monster, but not even monsters deserved to get _raped_, for Chrissake! Besides, she had already told herself and Ethan that deep in her heart she truly didn't blame Theresa for Sarah's death. So what was she waiting for? She couldn't just stand by and let Alistair get away with doing such a horrible thing! She had to _do_ something! She once again reached up and grabbed the knob on the door…

_What about Nathan?_

Once again, Gwen stopped in mid-movement. Nathan. Her still-born son. The one who died because of Theresa's interference. The baby who's death Theresa was _most definitely_ responsible for. She remembered when she heard that Theresa had stolen her embryos and impregnated herself with her and Ethan's baby. She then planned to hold the baby hostage so that Ethan and Gwen would return her son Little Ethan to her. Gwen had flown into a rage when she found out, wishing rather to have the baby aborted so it wouldn't be used as a pawn in Theresa's little game. But that failed. And soon after Gwen had fallen in love with the baby, even offering without a shadow of a doubt, to return Little Ethan to her in return for her babies. She remembered how nice she had treated Theresa during the period of the pregnancy. Taking her to their home, taking good care of her, catering to her every need, even fending off her mother Rebecca when she tried to put Theresa down, telling her to lay off Theresa. Little did she know that her mother's suspicions were right on the money, as Theresa was already smiling and scheming to stab her in her back in a low and filthy way that's never been done before.

_Boy, you must have felt like the biggest fool when you found out your mom was right._

Gwen gritted her teeth. Indeed, despite her mother's distrust of Theresa, she had treated Theresa like a queen during her pregnancy. And what happened? She finds out that Theresa had gotten her husband drunk and wore a blonde wig, pretending to be his wife, and summarily raped him to get pregnant with his baby. Theresa wound up pregnant with twins; one was Gwen's, the other was Theresa's. And complications prompted that one baby be aborted so the other would live! So, not yet knowing that one was hers and the other was Theresa's, Gwen begged Theresa to have the operation done. It was done, and the surviving baby was later found out to be Theresa's. Gwen remembered how badly she had been hurt, knowing that this time, instead of burying one child, she was burying _two_. And it was all thanks to the vindictive bitch that was intent on destroying her life and taking her place at her husband's side.

_Do you remember what Theresa said to you when you came to this revelation?_

Rage welled up within Gwen. She remembered well how Theresa told her in the hospital that she deserved the pain she was receiving. That it was some sort of "karma" that had brought the death of Gwen's babies to her. That her babies laying lifeless in the cold ground was _fate_; something that was meant to be because it got in the way of her being with Ethan. Theresa actually _gloated_ to her face that her babies were dead! And _then_, after she had passed out from grief and shock and before her babies' bodies were properly cold, tried to use Jane to move in on her husband. After that, a drug heavy and anger-filled grieving Gwen lost her senses and stabbed Theresa with a scalpel, temporarily paralyzing her. She then later escaped from authorities and went on the lam with a kidnapped Jane. After weeks of being missing, her husband finally caught up with her and returned Jane to Theresa, but only _after_ he made it perfectly clear he was _not_ leaving her for Theresa.

_Yeah, but do you remember what happened then?_

Gwen remembered well what happened then. Going back on her word to end this war between her and Gwen, Theresa filed criminal charges against her. Ethan, so angry that Theresa would do this, fought tooth and nail to keep Gwen from going to prison. But not before he warned Theresa that if she went through with this, he'd take custody of Jane completely away from her. Theresa, in true psycho-bitch neglectful mother fashion, called Ethan's bluff. She eagerly laid her own daughter on the crap-shoot table and rolled the dice, proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that she didn't give a damn about her daughter. Not. At. All. And she lost her gamble. Ethan got Gwen off in court _and_, as an extra bonus, took custody of Jane, much to Theresa's chagrin.

_No, much to Theresa's annoyance, you mean. Theresa doesn't give a rat's ass about her children. She never did. She's not pissed off that she lost Jane. She's pissed off that she lost Jane to **you**._

Well, that was certainly true. Because after she lost Jane, Theresa made a deal with the devil. Literally. She offered to be Alistair Crane's friend if he would help her take Ethan away from Gwen. She even married the evil man, after he proudly gloated to the town that he had murdered her _brothers_ no less, literally selling herself to Satan body and soul. And then allowed Alistair to name Little Ethan his official heir, letting Alistair primp Little Ethan to follow in his evil footsteps. Sick. She not only sold herself out to Alistair, but her own son as well. Theresa herself was her own biggest argument against her being allowed to have children. She only gives a damn about them if someone else comes along and threatens to be a good mother to them. No, if _Gwen_ comes along and threatens to be a good mother to them. Adolph Hitler could have been in Harmony, and Theresa would have rathered _he_ raised her children than Gwen. Anyone but her arch enemy, whom she just _knows_ would show her up as a better mother than her.

_Yeah. Now you're getting it._

And now Theresa was laying on Alistair's bed, fighting desperately to stop Alistair from raping her. She's really in a pickle now. Of course, she was warned beforehand not to marry Alistair; that he would only bring her and Little Ethan pain. But did she listen? Nope. Mostly because she really didn't care much about what Alistair would do to her or her son. As far as Theresa was concerned, the ends justified the means. And if doing these unspeakable things would help her get into Ethan's pants, then they were to be done. No questions asked. No morals considered.

_Yep. She doesn't give a damn about her own children. And she certainly didn't care about yours. Unlike you, who not only care about her children, but cared for them when they needed a mother. So why are you trying to help her? You know she'll only return the favor by trying to hurt you again._

Gwen shook her head, trying to break up her thoughts and sweep them away. _Why_ help Theresa? Because it's the right thing to do, that's why. She can't let that bastard Alistair rape Theresa. She began to turn the knob…

_Okay, fine. Play the hero. But before you do, just tell me one thing._

Gwen stopped in mid-movement once again, irritated at her sub-conscience already.

_If the situation between you and Theresa was reversed, would she do the same thing for you?_

_That_ was enough to get Gwen to let go of the knob and take a step back from the door. Would Theresa, the woman who killed her children, who was constantly trying to ruin her life and take her family away from her, stop Alistair if _she_ was the one being raped by him? The answer is a resounding _No. Of course not._ If anything, Theresa might get a camera and take pictures of the event, then post them on the internet and laugh at them. _Nah. Fuck you, Theresa. Have fun on your little honeymoon._ She then walked down the hall to her bedroom, where her husband was waiting. Even she was a little terrified at how cold and angry she had become as far as Theresa's fate was concerned. Although, considering the things Theresa has done to her in the past, she shouldn't really be surprised at how deep her hatred for Theresa had gotten. She yawed casually and stretched her legs as she walked. Worry about Theresa? Nuh-uh. She was going to go make love to her husband right now.

* * *

Gwen awoke from her slumber to hear sobbing coming from down the hall. _Hm, she must be crying herself to sleep,_ Gwen thought to herself. She began to feel extremely guilty for not having done anything to help her when…

_Sarah. Nathan. Remember, she all but told you she was glad they were dead._

Gwen's coldness came back and she began to feel numb to Theresa's pain again. Suddenly she saw her husband stir. He rolled over and looked at her out of sleepy eyes.

"Hm? Gwen, what is that? Do you hear someone crying?", Ethan asked her.

Gwen just stroked his hair and smiled. "No, sweetheart", she replied. "Nobody's crying. It's just the wind."

Ethan smiled back at her and kissed her on her forehead before turning around and going back to sleep. Gwen settled herself under the covers and draped her arm around Ethan, letting the sound of Theresa's sobbing lull her to dreamland.

**FIN**


End file.
